goanimate_v1fandomcom-20200214-history
Gum Girl Behaves at the Babysitter
Mrs. Gomez: Gabby, may I trust you to babysit the new Ninja-Rina, because your father and I are going to Monster Mango Melon Land, and we will go to the grocery store afterwards to buy some groceries for the house. Gabby: But Mami and Papi, I don't like babysitting the new Ninja-Rina, because she is a little brat! They always throw tantrums when they don't get their way! Mrs. Gomez: It doesn't matter. You can either babysit the New Ninja-Rina, or you will be in big trouble, and you would end up getting in trouble for chewing gum in class! Gabby: So, New Ninja-Rina, are you the original Ninja-Rina's counterpart? New Ninja-Rina: Yes, I am. Gabby: Let's watch Mickey Mouse. You'll love this show! TV Announcer: We will be right back with Mickey Mouse only on Disney Channel, after these commercial breaks! New Ninja-Rina: What?! Commercial breaks?! NO! I hate commercial breaks! Gabby: Can we go see Onward please? New Ninja-Rina: Hey, are you kidding me?! That movie is so stupid and is for Disney fans. Gabby: Please? New Ninja-Rina: Okay, Fine! I will now take you to see that Onward movie. Gabby: Yay! Vamos! (So, they go to the movie theater to see the film. The kids are enjoying it, but soon, New Ninja-Rina gets mad) New Ninja-Rina: Screw this stupid movie! Now if you excuse me, I'm going to see Sausage Party. Ninja-Rina's Mom: I wonder if Ninja-Rina's new counterpart is behaving with gabby. I bet that they're watching that Onward film. Oh no! What happened? Gum Girl: That naughty Ninja-Rina just left to see another movie without us! It's all her fault! Dr. Gomez: Thanks for telling us, kids! That Ninja-Rina counterpart is going to be in big trouble, and he will be grounded when I catch her watching Sausage Party! Ninja-Rina: Me too. New Ninja-Rina: This is the best movie of all time! I love this movie, because it's a lot better than the characters from Onward! Ninja-Rina: Evil me, what are you doing? I thought you were seeing Onward. New Ninja-Rina: Well, I wanted to watch Sausage Party by myself, because it's much, much better than watching Onward. Ninja-Rina: OH! EVIL ME! HOW DARE YOU WATCH SAUSAGE PARTY! YOU KNOW THAT MOVIE IS MADE RATED R, AND YOU ARE BANNED FROM WATCHING YOUR FAVORITE R RATED MOVIES WHILE YOU ARE STILL GROUNDED! YOU KNOW WEAPONS ARE FORBIDDEN FROM THE MOVIE THEATERS! YOU WERE SUPPOSED TO WATCH ONWARD, BUT NO! YOU ARE NOW IN VERY DEEP TROUBLE, YOUNG MAN! YOU ARE GROUNDED FOR 3 WEEKS! HERE ARE YOUR PUNISHMENTS AND YOU WILL ALSO HAVE TO SUFFER THROUGH THE CONSEQUENCES: THERE WILL BE NO STEALING, NO COMPUTER, NO FAVORITE MOVIES AND SHOWS DISTRIBUTORS, NO PEPSI BEVERAGES, NO MONSTER MANGO MELON AND ESPECIALLY YOU WILL NOT GO SEE SCOOB WHEN IT COMES OUT IN THEATRES THIS SUMMER AND THE ONLY THINGS YOU WILL EAT ARE FRUITS AND VEGETABLES TO BECOME THE NEXT GREAT LION KING BECAUSE AMERICA NEEDS SOMEONE LIKE YOU TO MURDER ROBO-CHEF!!! Ninja-Rina's Mom: LET'S GO HOME NOW! they got home Ninja-Rina: You will watch SpongeBob SquarePants everyday starting tomorrow!! Also, you'll be all covered in gum for the rest of the life! Ninja Rina's Mom: While I order Disney movies, Viacom, and DreamWorks DVDs from Amazon, go upstairs to your room right now and no more desserts for you tonight! Ninja-Rina runs away crying Category:Episodes featuring Rhode Montijo's characters Category:Grounded Stuff Category:Ungrounded Stuff Category:All New Ninja-Rina deserves Category:Babysitting stuff